Rosalie's Thoughts
by PassionIsLife-94
Summary: A small one-shot about Rosalie. I feel she gets so much hate because she didn't love Bella. But their is more to her.


All my life I had my beauty as a sort of crutch, it was the first thing people would know about me. My beauty was the thing that attracted people towards me. Rosalie Hale 'she's that pretty blond girl' and things of that nature. My parents had also taken great appreciation in my beauty; my mom told me with my looks I would never ever need to do anything for myself. I would find a rich husband who would take care of me.

They used it as a way to advance their social standing. Was I really nothing more than a pawn to advance their wealth did I mean nothing to them? All my accomplishments and beauty were mere tools towards them.

I was to be married to Royce King and my life was to be perfect. I was going to be a pretty dove locked in a gilded cage and put on display and paraded around. And that night with Royce and his friends and then the change had everything about me changed and heightened. All the emotions I had come out, all the cruel things they had done was permanently ingrained in my brain, and now I was more beautiful than ever. I'm a vain person I can't deny that.

I decided to get my revenge, they took away everything I had, and they were going to pay for that. One by one I killed them savoring their deaths. Saving my dear sweet fiancée for last so he knew coming and that there was not a damn thing he could do.

I took out those pathetic men he called guards and with my newborn strength tore the titanium and steel door off its hinges. He was practically marinating in fear, I knew what I must looked like to him, his supposed dead fiancée back and ready to kill him dressed in a wedding dress Without taking a drop of his blood as I had done for the others I killed him. Well I'm sure he would be greatly missed by someone. I took of my wedding dress as it was torn and muddy and changed into the clothes I left in the forest.

I knew as I approached the house Edward would have known what I had done. I no longer cared I gotten my revenge and that's all that matters to me, maybe someday I would regret this or not. But I knew that day wasn't today. I found Esme sitting in the living room reading, I knew she would never have the child she wanted and she was making due with Edward and I but I don't think that would be enough for me.

I remember the first time I was the Cullens I was furious and appalled that they were more beautiful than I was, even Edward and Carlisle. And then I found what they were and what I had become poor Carlisle thought he was actually helping me, but I might have been content to stay dead. Granted I gotten the revenge I wanted but I would be forever stuck in this frozen body never growing, changing or evolving. I would just be this forever.

The child I wanted would never come to fruition I would never have my own little child. The tears that would be building up would never flow and that just made me want to lash out a ruin everything in sight.

I met Emmett and he was the love I had always imagined and he looked just like Vera's little boy. And that familiar ache engulfed me my loss of children.

When Bella had appeared in our lives, she had disrupted the careful order of our lives. They thought I hated her but it was more than simple hatred. Bella was human; she could change and evolve and she was willing to give that all up for Edward. It was noble and beautiful, I know their love is pure; but I needed to impress upon her the severity of the situation. Immortality has its price and for us, we could never change moved on in the cycle or procreate.

But then Bella had become pregnant, a child. I need I would do everything in my power to see that child born; I would protect Bella and her baby even from my mate Emmett. They had to realize this child wasn't a threat. Little Renesmee was as beautiful as a cherub angel; with a halo of bronze hair, chubby cheeks and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. She was perfect and though she wasn't mine by blood; she was the child I wanted. She is part of my family.


End file.
